


Fix You

by dark_paradise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Depression, Exhaustion, Fingerfucking, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Prostitution, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_paradise/pseuds/dark_paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry is a prostitute and Louis finds him on the sidewalk, piss drunk and exhausted. (One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any grammar errors, i haven't proofread this. Enjoy <3

"Get your asses back in here and pay for those drinks!" An angry bartender called at a group of teenagers, running outside the loud club. 

 

There were angry, drunken men fighting and yelling illiterate slurred words at each other on the dirty sidewalk. This was all a natural occurence for Louis Tomlinson as he walked home on this very street every night from work. The sidewalk was plastered in mud and dirt, with the occasional homeless person sleeping on a ripped blanket. Louis would sometimes slip them $20 bills in their worn out pockets, and if they were awake, he would drive them to a local motel and pay for their stay. He was a kind man. And he was rich. And gay.

 

Louis was dodging around the arguing men, taking his usual stroll down the sidewalk, feeling the cool breeze swift across his face. Yeah, Louis could afford to take a cab  _or_ he could drive one of his several expensive sportscars, but he greatly preferred taking a nice walk. He was strolling right along before he encountered a young man, probably in his late teens sitting there in tears with several beer cans surrounding him. He may have been drunk out of his mind, but damn, he was _beautiful._

_  
_"You alright, mate?" Louis asked.

 

"Yes." The boy replied, his eyes still locked to the ground.

 

Louis could just tell that he was lying.

 

"No, you're not, come on, let me drive you to a hotel." Louis said, reaching a hand out to him.

 

"I'm fine." He sniffled, his gaze still set on the eroded stone of the dirty sidewalk.

 

"No, you're not. I can tell. Let me take care of you." Louis spoke softly, not wanting to startle the other boy.

 

This mysterious boy finally looked up at Louis, his pupils were rimmed with red, but his eyes were a sparkling moss-green color, as Louis noticed. His gaze was filled with hurt, sorrow, and depression. 

 

"I'm Harry." He says, not responding to Louis' offer. 

 

"I'm Louis." He says, and when Harry doesn't answer he brings up the question again. "So do you want me to drive you to a hotel?"

 

"Can I go to your house? I can't be at hotels." Harry responds.

 

"Yeah, you can." Louis smiles, saving the questioning for later.

 

Harry can hardly walk as he limps down the sidewalk, still very drunk. Louis calls a cab so the boy won't have to suffer anymore. In the cab, Louis and Harry are very close together to where Louis can smell the manly cologne Harry has on. It is crisp and strong and smells so sexy that Louis has to fight the urge to pull Harry closer to him and just kiss him. The car ride seems dreadfully long as to the fact that Louis is stuck in there so close to Harry as their shoulders are brushing. Just simply feeling their skin touch makes Louis get all tingly inside. 

 

"Have a nice night, young men." The cab driver calls back and Louis pays him.

 

Harry stumbles out the car, and stands in shock as he stares at Louis' house. It's a three story mansion with a yard the size of a football field. Or bigger. The grass is bright, even in the darkness and there is a garden that is obviously well taken care of circling around the houses base.

 

"Th- This is your house?" He asks in a bewildered tone.

 

"Yeah, come inside." Louis says as he helps him to his front door.

 

Harry gasps in amazement as he steps into Louis' house. There's a gold staircase and nice, clean hardwood floors and expensive furniture.

 

"And, you live here alone?" Harry asks, slightly recovering from his drunken state. Slightly.

 

"Yes, do you want some tea and soup? You look exhausted." Louis offers.

 

"Yeah." Harry says as he follows Louis into the kitchen, sitting on a barstool at the counter, watching Louis cook for him.

 

"Hopefully this isn't a disaster. I'll try my best not to burn the house down." Louis laughs, turning the pot on and puring a can of soup in.

 

Harry gives a half smile, the first sign of enjoyment he's shown that night. He watches as Louis puts water into a kettle, turning on the stove, getting the tea ready. Harry's shocked that a person could be  _so nice_  to pick up some pathetic, drunk loser off the side of the street and take them back to their home and cook them dinner? It fazed him because... no one was ever that nice to Harry. Well, besides his mom. But he didn't like to bring that subject up.

 

* * *

 

"Is it good?" Louis asks, nudging his head towards Harry's bowl of soup.

 

Harry nods, his mouth full, sparking a little laugh from Louis.

 

"It's really good, I can't remember the last time I've actually had someone cook a meal for me. You know, besides room service at hotels." Harry says after he swallows.

 

"Why didn't you want to go to a hotel earlier? I mean, I have no problem with you staying here, I'm just curious." Louis questions after sipping his tea.

 

"You won't understand." Harry says, suddenly finding the floor the most interesting thing in the world.

 

"I'm a psychiatrist, I understand everything." Louis replies, giving Harry his full attention even though he's looking down.

 

"Would you judge me if I told you something... like... personal?" Harry asks, fiddling his thumbs, still looking at the floor.

 

"Course not." Louis promises.

 

"Okay, well... I'm a... prostitute." Harry confesses, still holding his gaze on the floor.

 

"And?" Louis furrows his brows.

 

"Nothing, that's it." Harry assures.

 

"That's not  _that_ bad. I won't judge you. But, if you don't mind, may I ask why you got involved in that?" Louis pushes.

 

"I don't really want to talk about it. Hey, can we go to bed now, I'm pretty tired. And drunk." Harry changes the subject.

 

"Sure, there's several guest rooms, do you want one upstairs, downstairs or in the basement?" Louis asks.

 

"Upstairs." Harry answers.

 

And with that, Harry is cuddled in comfortable hotel-quality comforter in a huge king bed in a gorgeous guest room. But he feels empty and alone, so he goes on search for Louis' room. He sees two large pull-out doors with gold handles, and he assumes that's it. Louis is sprawled out on his huge bed when Harry walks in and Harry thinks he's asleep. Louis springs awake when he feels the shift of his mattress.

 

"Harry? Is that you?" Louis asks in a tired voice.

 

"Yeah, I.. um, couldn't sleep." Harry responds.

 

"Oh okay, get comfortable." Louis offers as he screams in his head because the  _bloody sexy man who smelled delicious_ was in his bed. About a centimeter away from him, facing the other way. _  
_

"When I was fourteen." Harry called out after about 10 minutes in silence.

 

"What?" Louis questions.

 

"When I was fourteen my parents got divorced, and it was good because my dad used to... um, abuse my mom. But, she loved him. That was the worst part. She loved him after all of the bad he'd done to her. My dad went to jail, and my sister and I stayed with my mom. About a month after the divorce, my sister married a her boyfriend, who was also abusive, and they moved to America. My mom went to a depression from the divorce and my sister leaving us, so she hung herself. I didn't want to live alone with no support, so I ran away, dropped out of school, and went into prostitution... I earn a lot of money there. I was only going to do it for a year, and then find an _actual_ job, but the money was highly unlike the type I'd get for working at McDonald's. It kind of, became a habit. And I was only 14, and I was doing this with like men 18-40, my childhood was basically ruined. So here I am, eighteen years old, and still in the same place I was in four years ago." Harry vented, a big sigh following.

 

 _"Harry,"_ Louis whispered so faint that Harry had to strain to hear it. "I'm so- so sorry."

 

"Don't be sorry for me." Harry spoke softly, showing emotion for the first time in years.

 

"I'm not sorry for you, I'm sorry about the situation, I'm sorry about your mom, I'm sorry about your dad, I'm sorry about your sister, I'm sorry that you lost your childhood, _I'm... sorry."_ Louis spoke in tears.

 

"Louis, fuck, don't cry." Harry hugged him, _finally touching him._ And, damn, he smelt even better. He felt warm and cozy and perfect.

 

When Harry let go of the hug, Louis pulled Harry's face to his, planting his lips on Harry's. Louis put his hands to rest on Harry's lower back before he pulled away.

 

"I can't." Harry mumbled, his eyes showing the same moods from before: hurt, sorrow, and depression.

 

"Let me fix you, Harry." Louis pleaded.

 

"I don't need fixing! Why does everyone I get close to think I need help? I survived 4 years of this on my own. I'm sure I don't need any fucking help now!" Harry snapped and stormed out Louis' room.

 

* * *

 

Louis walked downstairs the next morning to the smell of food, which was odd. He strolled into the kitchen to fing Harry with an apron on, flipping pancakes while cooking bacon and eggs. 

 

"Harry? What's all this." Louis hesitantely asks.

 

"A sorry." He says, looking down to the floor again.

 

"I know, you are sensitive about that topic and I know why you reacted like that. You're afraid of letting people in, but there's nothing to be afraid pf. You can trust me, Harry. I know this is crazy and I know we literally just met, but I feel connected to you. I felt a connection as soon as I saw you slouched over on that sidewalk, drinking your feelings. I _knew._ I knew you were broken and I knew I could help." Louis sighs.

 

Harry doesn't reply, but instead, he pulls Louis' waist into his hips and enterwines their lips. They move together at a slow and passionate pace with Harry moaning into Louis' mouth. Harry surrenders himself to Louis, opening his mouth to give Louis full access and he takes it as he slides his tounge in. 

 

"Let's go upstairs," Louis pants.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this... with me?" Harry shuffles on his feet as Louis pulls his chin to look him in the eye.

 

"200% positive." Louis smiles and Harry gives the same usual half smile. With that, they both dash upstairs into Louis' room. 

 

Louis lightly shoves Harry against his bedroom wall, pulling his shirt over his own head before doing the same to Harry. Louis ran a finger over Harry's toned abs before propping on his knees and undoing Harry's zipper with his teeth as Harry moans at the skill. Harry slips off his jeans as Louis stares at his visible boner through his boxers. Louis puts his mouth around the clothed tip, providing wet heat to increase Harry's hard-on. Harry claws at the wall as he moans and gasps in pleasure. In a quick movement, Lois slides his boxers down, Harry's dick springing free.

 

Louis licks along a vein on Harry's cock, earning loud, breathy pants from him. Louis kisses on the tip, which is leaking with precome. He spreads the liquid around Harry before slowly putting his mouth over the head. He slid Harry's straining cock further in his mouth, taking him in halfway. He was  _big,_ so this would take a lot of effort. Louis signaled Harry to thrust further down his throat, so he did. Harry held his hand on the back of Louis' head, holding him there until he could hardly breathe and he had to collect his breath when Harry let him go.

 

"Sorry." Harry said genuinely, looking Louis straight in the eyes.

 

"It's alright, babe." Louis smiled.

 

Louis motioned Harry to go on his bed on all-fours, so he does, his perfect ass up in the air. Louis plants a loud smack accross Harry's ass, leaving a red hand mark there, earning a groan of pleasure from Harry. So Louis repeats until he feels sorry for the boy who will have a sore bum for a while. He spreads Harry's cheeks apart, opening him up. Louis pokes out his tongue and darts it accross his hole in a rapid movement. Harry arches his back, producing a broken cry. Louis circles his tongue around the rim, not touching the entrance. He licks up and down, pecking his tongue out, flicking over the muscles. 

 

"Yesyesyesyes, fuckfuckfuck, louislouislouislouislouis." Harry moans as Louis gets closer to his hole.

 

Louis smiles with his tongue still darted out, making circles closer and closer to Harry's entrance. Finally, Louis sticks his tongue inside as Harry moves his hips back in forth, fucking himself. Harry cries out a moan, picking up his pace before Louis puts his hands on Harry's hip, stopping him as Harry gives a cute little dog whimper from the loss of contact.

 

Louis turns Harry over so that he is facing up with his back on the bed before going to his nightstand drawer for the lube and a condom. He pulled the latex over his cock, slicking himself up with lube. He smears some on his fnger before pressing it to Harry's hole.

 

"Louis, please, come on." Harry moans and with that, Louis slides his finger in.

 

Harry bites his lip, closing his eyes tightly from the overwhelming pleasure. Louis rocks his finger in back and forth with about half of it in before fulling shoving the whole thing inside. Several slurred swears escape Harry's mouth as Louis pumps his finger in and out, stretching Harry's entrance. 

 

"I- I'm- I think I'm gonna come." Harry breathes.

 

"No darling, not yet." Louis teases.

 

He pulls his finger out and quickly replaces it with his cock, wrapped in a condom and slicked with lube. He pushes all the way in, ramming into Harry quickly, but pulling back slowly, keeping the pace painfully slow for Harry. Harry whines and whimpers, ready to release, but Louis won't let him. Louis runs a finger over Harry's dick as he thrusts into him. Louis picks up the pace, thrusting slower into Harry, looking powerless and pleasured. His hair is everywhere, his pupils are expanded, and his chest is rising up and down. Louis can tell Harry is close when his eyes start to roll back so he goes slower again.

 

Louis is close too, the room is filled with both of their pants and moans and they make eye contact through each thrust. Louis continues his slow pace when Harry moans "I'mgonnafuckingcomei'mgonnacomeohmygodddddd." And with that, Harry shoots out warm liquid onto his own stomach and some hitting Louis'. His panting and whimpering as he goes through his high is all it takes to send Louis over the top, so Louis releases into Harry's hole, riding through his orgasm as he screams out and Harry kisses him as he comes.

 

Louis removes from Harry and they lay together on Louis' bed, still breathing heavily. Louis looks over to Harry to find him staring into his eyes. Harry's eyes look very different than they usually do. They don't look filled with hurt, sorrow, and depression, but instead, with love, pleasure, and wholeness. Louis smiled at him noticing this and Harry smiled back. Not a half smile, a whole smile, showing off two rows of pearly whites. He was happy.


End file.
